Liz Jones
Liz Jones is one of the characters used by Pippy in World 1 - Redemption And Revenge. She has three sisters, and two brothers. Liz lives in a fifth avenue apartment in New York City, and has a baby daughter, Shiv. Liz is originally Irish, but speaks English and Spanish fluently, as she spent a lot of her childhood living in Spain. She is one of the few characters in this world with a multiple ability, having the ability of empathic mimicry. Appearance Liz has deeply tanned skin, with dark chocolate brown eyes. She blushes easily, and has dark, almost black, hair. It lightens at the tips, and she often wears it down, or tied back loosely. Liz is about 5ft 6, making her just below the average height for her gender, with a thin frame, and a slim waist. Ability Liz has the powerful and unique ability of empathic mimicry, meaning she "mimics" the abilities of others, and can use them herself. She manifested this ability over two years ago, now, and she has quite good control. She has mimicked a lot of abilities, and is unable to control which she copies. It can be a dangerous ability, at times, if she has no control. Mimicked Abilities *Cryokinesis - from Adam Jones *Telekinesis - from Caitlin Jones *Human Manipulation - from Rooreru Kiryu-Connell *Weather Manipulation - from Sinead O'Brien *Ability Sensing - from Sean O'Brien *Force of Will - from Eoin Connell *Technoforming - from David Johnson *Time And Space Manipulation - from Megan Brown *Liquid Mimicry - from Lyle Brand *Ability Augmentation - from Ando Masahashi via Keitaro Kiryuu *Mental Manipulation - from Shane via Keitaro Kiryuu *Alchemy - from Joshua's brother via Joshua Evans *Technopathy - from Joshua's sister via Joshua Evans *Emotion Manipulation - from Kate Jones *Rapid Cellular Regeneration - from James Jones *Clairvoyance - from Gemma Jones *Telepathy - from Katherine Jones *Flight - from Emily Jones *Precognitive Visions - from Jasper Ellis *Teleportation - from Anthony Sanders *Pyrokinesis - from Molly Sanders *Location Manipulation - from Aito Connell *Crystallokinesis - from Shizuka Kiryuu via Keitaro Kiryuu *Advanced Empathy - from Lydia Strazulla via Keitaro Kiryuu *Terrakinesis - from Samuel Sullivan via Keitaro Kiryuu *DNA Manipulation - from an unnamed woman *Ability Shifting - from Chrim Senity *Fear Manipulation - from Moira O'Brien *Aura Manipulation - from Caylee O'Brien *Puppetry - from Jason Brand *Dream Walking - from Aislinn Connell *Body Swapping - from James McDoherty *Expression Reading - from a New Company agent Family Liz is a member of the Jones Family. She is the middle child, with Adam. Liz just gave birth to a daughter, Siobham Ciera Jones. *James Jones *Katherine Jones *Adam Jones *Gemma Jones *Kate Jones Being only the middle child, and being 25 years old, she has several nieces and nephews, as well. *Caitlin Jones *Emily Jones *Joseph Jones *Rose Jones Home L iz has lived all over the world - in Cork, Ireland, Barcelona, Spain and New York, America. She currently resides in the penthouse in New York City. She lives with her daughter, Siobham Ciera Jones, and David Johnson also lives in the building, a floor below her. It has wooden floors, and it is decorated cheerfully and lavishly She has four floors in her apartment, and Shiv has a whole floor to herself. Liz has a master bedroom, and en-suite, with two spare bedrooms, and a floor made up of the living room, kitchen and a universal bathroom. The fourth floor is used mostly as storage, and Shiv's playroom. Etymology Although she is known as Liz, her full name is Elizabeth. This means "God is my vow" in Hebrew, Greek and English. Jones is a common Celtic Welsh name which roughly translates to "son of John". For a short while, her surname was going to be McKay, before she decided against the marriage. This means "Son of Aodh" which means fire. She does have the ability of Pyrokinesis, which controls fire. Brief History When Liz manifested her ability, she mistook it for the same ability as her brother's. A few hours later, she demonstrated the Telekinesis that she had mimicked from her neice, Caitlin. They believed this was a different side to Adam's power. Going to New York for a funeral, the pair met Sinead Connell and Sean O'Brien. The discovered others with abilities, and stayed in the city, to understand further about their powers. Liz bought an apartment, and settled down in New York. Several months later, Adam discovered his wife had been cheating on him, and he moved permanently to the city, as well. During the time that they lived there, Adam began a relationship with David Johnson, which ended because David kept being unfaithful. When drunk, Liz had a few one night stands with David, and proceeded to fall in love with him. Trying to get over him, she began a relationship with her childhood friend Daniel, and later on got engaged to Daniel. She jilted Daniel at the altar, having discovered that she was pregnant with David's child. She had a daughter named Siobham Ciera Jones. A year afterwards, she met Chrim Senity at the local supermarket, and he asked her out. However, she has not heard from him since that first date. She attended Rooreru Kiryuu-Connell's funeral after the woman's death, and then revived her after Keitaro Kiryuu discovered the means to do so. Months later, Eoin Connell began to investigate a series of murders as part of his work, and learned that the killer was seemingly Keitaro. He arrested and imprisoned him. However, Molly began noticing that his behaviour seemed unusual and unlike himself, and after remembering that he'd been acting strange for a few weeks, she asked Liz Jones to take her back in time to the date he began acting this way. Arriving there, they learned that Keitaro had actually had his body swapped with a villain, and that it'd been this villain committing the murders. Returning to the present, Keitaro then used the same ability to reverse the swap. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters